


The Edge of Always and Forever

by abss1234



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beast Lucien, Bite, Blood Sharing, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kol never died before, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sibling Incest, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abss1234/pseuds/abss1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol knew he was wild and reckless, he’d always known that Elijah preferred the civility of Rebekah, and, on occasion, Klaus more than Kol’s wild and violent antics, even if his brother took him to bed on many occasions for pleasure filled nights. Nights here he could relent control of the mask of civility and nobleness that Elijah maintained with an iron fist. But then by sunrise, Elijah would slip back into his pristine suit and tell Kol not too do anything stupid then he would barely acknowledge him, until the next time Kol is able to seduce him to his bed.</p><p>When Klaus turns up with a bitten Camille, Kol decides its his turn to redeem himself and prove to Elijah he is worth something, even if it costs him everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: story contains sexual content and mild violence

Kol knew he was wild and reckless, he’d always known that Elijah preferred the civility of Rebekah, and, on occasion, Klaus more than Kol’s wild and violent antics, even if his brother took him to bed on many occasions for pleasure filled nights. Nights here he could relent control of the mask of civility and nobleness that Elijah maintained with an iron fist. But then by sunrise, Elijah would slip back into his pristine suit and tell Kol not too do anything stupid then he would barely acknowledge him, until the next time Kol is able to seduce him to his bed.  
Elijah did not understand, he did not understand that all his actions past and present – the parties, the spilled blood and the wild way in which Kol lived his life was the only way that his siblings would notice him. The three of them – Elijah, Kol and Rebekah were in a circle of always and forever and Kol had always felt like he was just skirting the edge of that circle, looking for a way in. And he found it. By causing mayhem, his siblings acknowledged him, they scolded him, never really trusted his opinions, even daggered him for half a century. However it was something, and something was better than nothing. Without his antics to garner their attention he feared his tightly knit trio of siblings would forget about him and he would drift farther and farther away from their circle.

It was Elijah though, Elijah that caused him to act the most rash. His attention had always been on Klaus, to redeem his brother and find his salvation. It was what Kol admired but also hated most about Elijah, his deep loyalty and nobility. He was a good man. Though that loyalty, that never ending dedication to help Klaus meant he had little time for his other brother, the brother that yearned for him most. And so, Kol would put them at risk, just for Elijah to acknowledge him outside the bedroom, no matter if each disapproving and disappointed look struck deep within his heart.

 

//

 

“Elijah, ‘lijah, please…” Kol squeezed legs that were crossed above his brother’s broad back as he was pounded mercilessly, each thrust hitting a spot that sent sparks off behind his eyes.

Elijahs relentless pace grew even faster at his brothers wanting moans, his power unyielding and setting Kol’s blood on fire. 

“Elijah,” he moaned shamelessly as he grew closer and closer to the edge.

Elijah smoothed a hand through Kol’s hair and hushed him in a rare, tender gesture that made Kol’s toes curl.

As Elijah continued to thrust inside him, he felt himself teetering on the edge and looked up at his older brother’s face. A face that Kol could compare to no other, full of strength but also grace. He had always looked up to his brother.

Elijah panted as his brother began to reach his climax and Kol watched as veins grew along his handsome face and fangs elongated.  
With a final thrust, Kol went teetering over the edge as he felt fangs penetrating his neck at a blinding speed. Stars exploded in front of him as waves of pure pleasure radiated through his whole body. He was barely aware of his brothers own warm seed spilling in him as fangs pulled blood from his body which sent more dizzying waves through him.

“Elijah..” He whispered breathlessly against his brothers warm hair as he felt his fangs leave his neck.

“Shh…” His brother hushed him softly and began to lap at the bleeding wound.

Kol felt absolute bliss. His hand found his brothers neck and he pulled slightly to get his attention. He could no longer hold in what he wanted to say.

His brother looked down at him with a faint questioning look.

“Elijah, I…” 

“Elijah!” Klaus’ voice boomed through the entirety of the Mikaelson home with a panic that was very uncharacteristic of his brother.

Elijah shot up from the bed and was dressed in slacks and a crisp white shirt in a matter of seconds. He chucked Kol’s tshirt that was discarded earlier at him on the bed.

“Get dressed.” Elijah said dismissively as he buttoned up the last of his shirt. Then, he was gone. 

Kol sighed and stared at the empty space, a welcome and familiar feeling of anger spreading through him at his brothers loyalty to Klaus, Klaus who had caused them all misery, that had daggered him for actions that he too had joined in on. He was the biggest problem of the family yet Elijah still dedicated himself to him over everything else, even his own happiness. It angered him to no end.

But underneath all that anger, Kol could feel his own despair, a despair he would never show to the world.

He got up off the bed and put on his clothes, as he was doing so he caught a glance of himself in the mirror. He looked… sad. He looked away briefly then looked back as he slid his mask back in place, a charming face with a cheeky grin and wild, carefree eyes then looked back at him. 

No one would see or hear the words he was about to mutter this night.

He raced out the room to see what possible problem Klaus now had himself in this time. He thought of what remarks he could make that would rage his half-brother and make the situation worse, which will undoubtedly gain him disapproving looks from his other siblings.

As he raced from the room, ghosts of words left unsaid hung in the air.

Elijah, I love you.

 

//

 

“What the bloody hell is going on now?” Kol inquired as he lazily descended the stairs of their home. Elijah and Rebekah were standing beside their kneeling brother who was holding an unconscious woman in his arms. What was her name again…

“I cannot get a hold of her,” Rebekah said as she pressed redial on her phone.

Elijah glanced at her as he placed a hand on Klaus’ shoulder. Kol felt a slither of jealousy at the action. It was cut short however at the mention of his name.

“Take Kol and search the city for her.” Elijah said with finality, the dismissive command made Kol's blood boil, he was out the loop, as always, and no one was bothering to fill him in.

“Search for who, dear brother? I am rather tired.” He said disinterested, staring at his nails then the bloodied woman in Klaus’ arm with slight disdain.

“You will search for Freya, Camille does not have long.” Elijah’s disapproving stare and sharp voice cut through him and Kol swallowed unconsciously.

“Why the bloody hell is it not working!” Klaus roared as he bit his wrist again and put it to the woman’s mouth.

“Luciens venom is too strong, Niklaus, I fear Freya may be her only chance.” Elijah said in a gentler voice, his hand squeezing Klaus’ shoulder and  
Kol had to look away. But, ah, Kol understood now, the beast had bitten Klaus’ therapist lover.

“Where the hell is she?” Klaus’ murderous stare swung round the room and landed on Kol. Of course it was somehow his fault.

Kol held his hands up in mock innocence, he didn’t think he’s ever seen his brother like this over a woman before. He didn’t know whether to be amused or truly fascinated.

“Go,” Elijah tilted his head in the direction of the door, dismissing Rebekah and Kol. Done so in a manner that bred consequence if not complied, something Elijah could do with only the simplest of words.

Kol sighed dramatically and raced after his bloody sister to find his other bloody sister to fix this bloody situation.

 

//

 

There was no cure as far as Kol had heard, Klaus’ blood did not work, Hope’s blood did not work, even Lucien’s own blood was not strong enough to heal the bite. The blonde in their living room was going to die.

“She is fading to quickly, I must put her to sleep.” Freya whispered to Klaus as she pulled him aside.

“What does that mean?” Klaus glared at his oldest sister.

“It will be a deep sleep that will hold her soul until a cure can be found for her body.” Freya said as she returned and kneeled at Cami’s side, a magical hand began to deftly trace over the blonde on the sofa.

“Klaus…” Frantic blue eyes landed on Klaus as tears began to form in Camille’s eyes.

Klaus stared at Camille. “Do it,” he said as he knelt at the head of the sofa and placed a gentle hand on Camilles head.

Kol watched fascinated from the doorway that he leaned against. He’d never seen his brother act in such a way and it was beginning to disturb him, maybe Elijah was right, maybe there was a chance at redemption for him…

“Camille,” Vincent brushed past him into the room. The hairs on the back of his neck began to rise as the presence of his brother brushed past him into the room also, a graceful predator in a pristine suit.

“Marcellus will arrive with Davina any minute, brother.” Elijah placed a hand on his Klaus’ shoulder, the other in the pocket of his suit pants, “We will find a way, Niklaus, we always do.”

‘We’ it was that we that Kol never felt part of, which caused anger and jealousy so bright that he’d slaughtered whole villages before just to get the acknowledgement of the infamous ‘We.’

Freya and Vincent debated among themselves what they could possibly do to produce a cure and it was then a thought occurred to Kol. They always forgot that Kol had a strong knowledge in dark magic, in particular, dark objects. One in particular, he knew he had to obtain.

Kol looked at his brothers as Elijah continued to console Klaus however he could. This could be his chance. His chance to show Elijah he was not worthless and not just a nuisance to the Mikaelson name. A chance to help in the never ending quest to redeem his brother. Maybe then Elijah would stop looking at him with disappointment and instead look at him with worth. As a person, a brother, a lover… A worth he knew he was cable of, if only they would notice. It was time for Kol’s own redemption, even if he did not receive the help Nik did.

Kol sped out the room, knowing that no one had noticed that he’d even left.

 

//

 

It was in a place no one else on this earth knew about, before Nik kindly decided to dagger him. Again. At the edge of the graveyard by a giant willow tree, Kol buried three very powerful items, one of which had the possibility of curing the blonde who seemed to have enthralled his older brother.

After a few minutes of digging, Kol pulled a bronze chalice from a muddied velvet bag. The chalice had ritualistic designs carved onto it, ones that spoke of old and powerful magic. Kol grinned at the object in his hand and quickly set to reburying the other two.

Placing the magical object back into the bag, Kol took off, speeding past the cemeteries entrance when all of a sudden he felt himself flying through the air and smashing into a stone statue. Kol felt dizzy as his head smashed against the stone sending it shattering into pieces.

He righted himself and flashed his fangs instinctively at whoever dared to throw him, his eyes focused and a slightly small man appeared in front of him arms open wide and a smug smile upon his face.

“Well, well, what do we have here. Is it really the infamous Kol Mikaelson?” 

Kol’s heart sunk a little at the sound of that voice but he forced a million dollar on his face, all teeth.

“Lucien, what an unpleasant surprise.” He said, his charming smile spreading. 

“Now, Kol, don’t be like that, it's been 300 years, mind you, you were in a box the last time I saw you, with a pretty little dagger sticking out your heart.” Lucien matched his smile, arms still wide as if in friendly invitation and Kol's anger built.

“No…” Kol shook his head as if thinking, “You know, I can’t say I ever did like you.” Kol stared at him with fake sadness, “I guess you are just used to that though,” mock sympathy dripped from him as he leaned forward slightly, “you know with Aurora and that.”

A dangerous glint formed in Luciens eyes and Kol knew he’d done it now. He never could keep his mouth shut.

Lucien came at him with a blinding speed that Kol could not keep up with. He tried to block and throw as much as he could but Lucien was too fast, at some point the bag the chalice was in was torn from his grasp and he did not know where it had landed as he continued to fight.

Lucien grabbed the arm Kol tried to punch him with and twisted it. Kol had to drop to his knee to prevent his shoulder dislocating and he barely saw Luciens fangs as they buried into his forearm.

Pain exploded through him and then he was flying through the air again, slamming into the ground a few meters away. He struggled to sit up as waves of pain radiated from his arm to all over his body.

“Do enjoy your last few hours on this earth,” Lucien said as he smoothed off his long coat and walked towards him. “Poor Klaus, first his lover then his brother, not having much luck is he? Oh well, he’ll be next anyway, after I kill the rest of you Mikaelson pests.”

“Has anyone told you that you’re a right little bastard?” Kol said as he stiffly sat up.

Lucien laughed dangerously then all went black as the swift sound of Kol’s neck breaking filled the air.

 

//

 

Kol woke to a burning sensation in his arm, his eyes opened blearily to the sight of the afternoon sky. He judged roughly an hour had passed by the position of the sun.

He sat up wincing and took hold of his left arm. An angry red bite stared back at him.

Kol swore sharply in a language now forgotten by man and looked around at his surroundings, trying to spot the bag that held the chalice. 

It lay a few meters away from him and he got up slowly, the venom was already spreading through his body and he was beginning to feel weak already.

He grabbed the bag and sped back to house as fast as his weakening body could take him.

 

//

 

He grabbed a navy jacket from his room before he went to his siblings in the living room. They did not need to know about the bite until he found out if the chalice could cure it. 

“Is it possible combining the bloods could work…” He heard Vincent question as he strode into the room. Klaus, Elijah and Marcel stood by the fire place conversing while Vincent, Davina and Freya stood round a table filled with magical objects, Rebekah and Hayley were nowhere in sight.

“Maybe… If we use this.” All eyes turned to him as he held up the chalice.

“And what, brother, may I ask is that?” Elijah’s brow rose as he asked.

“An old dark object of mine, with the power to amplify any property of a substance, in this case the power yours, Lucien and Hope’s blood has to cure werewolf venom.”

Klaus sped towards him and grabbed the object from him, Kol barely saw him coming. Damn, he was getting weaker.

“And you didn’t think to tell us of this earlier, brother.” Klaus glared at him, he was majorly on edge.

“I wanted to make sure it was still there,” Kol said defensively, “I didn’t want to raise your hopes that blondey over there wouldn’t…” Kol drew a finger across his throat and clicked his mouth.

He was slammed into the wall before he could even register it and he tried to hide a wince as the pain he was already feeling amplified, his whole body was afire with pain. 

“Niklaus…” Elijah warned, his stern voice cutting through the room.

Klaus let go of him and stepped back, his stare full of anguish upon Kol. Kol understood the look in Klaus’ eyes, a look of frustration at being powerless.

“It might work, Nik.” He said quietly with gentleness, a rarity he and Klaus had only shared a few times in the thousand years they had lived.

Klaus’ eyes drained of anguish slightly and he looked at the chalice before looking back at Kol.

“Thank you, brother.” He said.

Kol nodded and they both walked to the table. Kol caught Elijah’s eyes as he walked and Elijah nodded at him, approval in his eyes. Kol felt warmth spread through him at that moment, happiness that almost blocked out the burning of the venom in his veins. He had to hide the big smile that threatened to burst from him.

Klaus handed Freya the chalice and she gasped slightly. Vincent and Davina and her were wide eyed as they felt the power of the Chalice.

“Where did you get it?” Davina asked him, surprise in her eyes.

Kol grinned at her, “Ah, my darling Davina, that is a secret that I cannot tell you.” The makings of his dark objects were a secret that many witches took to the grave. He was the only person alive that knew the origins of this powerful cup.

“Will it work?” Klaus asked their sister.

“We can try yours and hopes blood only, but…” she drifted off, a look of fear in her eyes.

“We may need Luciens blood also,” Elijah guessed and as Kol looked behind him to the fireplace, he saw the grave look on his face. 

Klaus grabbed a bowl that held some sort of herb and threw it across the room, the bowl smashed into tiny pieces and everyone winced at the sound.

“I will get Hayley and Hope,” Elijah announced, as he moved and placed a calming hand on Klaus’ shoulder, the other hand in his pocket.  
“Find Rebekah,” he told Kol sharply, “we will need her.” Elijah then left, dismissing Kol without a further word.

Oh well, Kol thought, the glimmer of approval was good while it lasted.

 

//

 

He was getting weaker, the burning was intensifying and he knew a thin sheen of sweat covered his face. He hoped it was not noticeable.  
Hope and Klaus’ blood together was not enough, they needed Luciens blood if there was any hope of curing Camille… and himself.

Klaus, Rebekah, Marcel and Freya were devising a plan as the other witches planned a locating spell on Lucien. Elijah was making a call to someone in his office and Kol retired to his room for a moment.

Peeling off his jacket from his stiff shoulders, he sat on the bed and looked at his left arm. The angry red bite throbbed and he noticed darker veins protruding from the redness, the venom was spreading and slowly killing him…

His door slammed open, “Kol, I need your hel… dear god…” Freyas horrified eyes landed on his still exposed arm and Kol swore under his breath. How did he not hear her coming?

“How did this happen?” Freya hurried and sat next to her brother on the bed, gently taking hold of his arm and examining the bite. 

Kol felt his sister freeze and he met her wide eyes when she asked, “When?”

“Two hours ago and I may have been just a little bit too charming with our old friend now turned beasty.” He explained wincing, he the removed his arm from his sister's grip.

“Oh god, you idiot.” She stared at his arm and then started to panic. “We need to cure this, we need his blood…” She rambled.

“Shh..” Kol put a hand on his sister’s shoulder to calm her down.

“Does Klaus know?” She asked.

Kol shook his head.

“Does Elijah?” She asked more intimately, looking him in the eye.

Kol grew heavy with the thought and shook his head.

“You have to tell them. Rebekah too,” She stated, standing up. “We need to put you to sleep…”

“No.” Kol said firmly, “They don’t need to know and I do not want to be put to sleep.”

“Elijah will be furious when he finds out.” She said, eyes full of fear.

“He does not need to know, he’s got enough on his plate with Nik,” Kol stood up and grabbed his fretting sister’s shoulders. “We will get Lucien’s blood, Blondey and I will take the cure and it will be like it never happened.”

Freya resisted and Kol softened his eyes. “There is no point in further worrying our siblings further. Besides they will probably just kill me for being so bloody stupid as to get bit in the first place.”

 

//

 

After thoroughly convincing Freya not to tell their brothers about his little problem, he sent her on her way and laid back on the bed with a groan at how good it felt.

He just wanted to lie down and sleep, if he was going to bloody die, he wanted to do so peacefully, with Elijah by his side.

Elijah…

He’d be so angry if he told him but also if he didn’t tell him. Hopefully they’ll think of a solid plan to get Lucien’s blood soon and then…

Kol’s eyes snapped open.

Shit, he’d fallen asleep. 

He sat up and halted as a wave of dizziness went through him. He sat still and after counting to ten the dizziness passed and he glanced at the clock on the bedside table. A little over an hour had passed and Kol swore. He looked down at the bite and noticed it looked much angrier than before. Kol could feel that the weakness had worsened, he felt sick and cold but also sweaty at the same time. 

He needed to get up, he needed to find the cure…

He glanced one last time at the bite with a wince then slowly got up and pulled his jacket back on, then wiped the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve. 

He went through to the living room and saw Freya mixing something on the table, Camille still lay unconscious on the sofa. Freya did a double take as she saw Kol come in and went over too him.

“How you feeling?” She asked quietly.

“Fine, my darling sister.” He lied, smiling at her.

She looked at him sceptically so he decided to distract her.

“Where’s Nik and Elijah?” He asked moving past her.

“Nik has gone to get an object of Lucien’s for the locating spell and Elijah is making a call in his office. They are going to attack tonight, they will be expecting you to help.” She looked at him pointedly.

They both knew he would be in no shape to fight by night fall.

“You have to tell them, especially Elijah.” 

Kol knew that he had to tell them, they might not show it much but his family did care.

“Please… If it was me, you would want to know.”

Kol looked at his pleading sister and relented a little. She was right, he’d want to know if it was her, if it was any of his siblings.

“Okay,” he said gently and put his weak arms around his sister. Taking comfort in the warmth against his aching body.

 

//

 

He made his way to the office where Elijah was and stood in the doorway until he was finished on the phone. Elijah paced the floor behind the desk as he talked, his frame was rigid and Kol thought that the graceful predator was looking much more predator than normal. 

Kol debated for the hundredth time whether he should tell him or not. They just needed to get the cure and then he would have a drink and then viola, good as new…

“No,” Elijah said as he halted the pacing, “when you find her, bring her to me.” With that he ended the call abruptly. 

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and Kol knew his brother was barely keeping a leash on his anger. Elijahs rage, which does not shine through the noble grace he holds that often, but when it does, it can be a lot more destroying than Klaus’. 

“What is it, Kol?” His voice was sharp, disinterested as he concentrated on something on the phone in his hand.

Kol walked into the room and opened his mouth as if to tell him… but decided last minute he didn’t want to burden his brother further, so he closed it again and said nothing.

“If you have nothing of importance to say, then I suggest you leave brother, I do not have time for your petulance.” Elijah said dismissively, annoyance in his tone as he placed the phone to his ear again, not once looking at him.

Kol grew heavy at the dawning realisation that this could actually be one of the last moments he spent with his brother and still he was being a burden to him. He could not tell him, his brother had enough to deal with.

With a heavy heart and a body full of pain, Kol turned and walked back to the doorway. 

Dizziness slammed into him though and he stumbled, barely catching himself on the doorway.

Kol breathed heavily as he shut his eyes and tried to clear the dizziness. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand upon his arm and his name called fuzzily.

“Kol?” Elijah asked again sharply. The dizziness cleared and Kol looked up into Elijah’s concerned face and felt the warmth of his hand even through the jacket that he wore. 

“What is wrong?” Elijah demanded, brows drawn and eyes travelling the length of his body looking for an ailment.

He didn’t need this trouble, he’d take the cure and it would be like it never happened, Kol thought and stood up straight. “It’s nothing, I’m fine.” He pulled away from his brother’s hand and went to walk away.

Elijah grabbed his arm again to pull him back… but his grip landed right on the bite. Pain liked Kol had never felt exploded through him and he cried out and stumbled into his brother as the dizziness returned tenfold. 

“Kol?” Elijah demanded sharply, concern in his voice, as he caught and lowered his brother to the floor, leaning him against the wall.

Kol knew Elijah was going to look at his arm to see what caused him to cry out so he tried to pull his hand away as his brother grabbed it, but Elijah was too strong. He held in it an iron grip and pushed Kol’s sleeve back revealing the throbbing, red bite beneath. Elijah eyes widened in horror as he cradled his hand beneath his brother’s arm gently, then Kol watched as rage fired wildly in their almost black depths. 

He firmly grabbed the back of Kol’s sweaty neck in a gentle grip despite the anger that radiated off him and Kol felt a shiver run through him. He watched blearily as Elijah leashed his fury until his eyes practically turned to stone.

“When did this happen?” Elijah asked in a voice so calm, it scared Kol more than the firey anger he witnessed bare moments ago. Elijah’s face blurred again and Kol felt his consciousness slipping, a cold sweat broke out over his body. Another warm hand then rested upon his face.

“Kol?” Elijah demanded in a gentler tone, a thumb stroking over Kol’s cheekbone as his eye sight cleared slightly again.

“About 3… hours,” Kol forced out huskily as Elijah removed his hand to gently cradle Kol’s arm again to inspect the bite, Kol flinched at the contact so close to the bite, fearful of the pain it caused.

“Shhh..” Elijah hushed him gently, Kol saw the anger was beginning to show again as he inspected the damage to his arm.

Kol felt a dull sense of warmth through the pain at his brother’s care and he felt like he could drift off now, ‘Lijah would sort it all out, his eyes closed and darkness began to creep in…

“Stay awake, brother.” Kol felt Elijah’s warm hand upon his face again, his thumb rubbing soothingly against his brow, sending good shivers through him. Kol struggled to open his eyes and he blearily looked at his brother’s concerned face. His brows were drawn and jaw clenched, while his eyes warred with fury and concern.

Kol felt himself be lifted and his dizziness increased, he made a distressed sound as his nauseous body lost its equilibrium.

“Hush now, brother, I am taking you to Freya.” Elijah told him gently. Kol settled more firmly against his brother’s warm chest and he felt lips feather across his brow. This time he welcomed the darkness as it came creeping in.

 

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Kol was running, darkness encased him, clawing down his throat, peeling at his eyes, whispering in his ears but he kept running. He saw a light, a light that was burning the darkness, voices that were forcing the deafening silence away. He kept running.

“...lie him down.”

“…How?”

“…that bastard…”

Kol kept running, heart pounding, the light was getting closer with every step and he kept going, slamming into it with his arms raised to shield his eyes.

Kol slowly became more aware, there was voices all around him, a warm hand on his shoulder. It felt safe, protective. He tried to open his eyes but they felt sluggish so he stayed in this warm daze.

He kept slowly trying to open his droopy eyes when all of a sudden fire spilled through his veins and his eyes snapped open with a gasp spilling out his lips.  
Light assaulted him and he blinked rapidly. He started to breath heavily in panic, where was he? What happened?

The warm hand on his shoulder squeezed and Kol swung his heavy head to the right, Elijah’s face swam into his view as he balanced on the edge of the sofa next to him. He blinked again to try clear his sight, groaning when dizziness assaulted him again. Kol became aware he was on the sofa in the living room, his siblings were all shouting at each other and Elijah was staring at him intensely as he tried to gain control of his equilibrium.

“Enough.” Elijah snapped, and Kol just barely made out his brothers furious face glaring with cold fury at his siblings and the witches over his shoulder.

Kol groaned again and Elijahs head snapped down to his vulnerable brother.

“Kol?” Elijah asked gently.

Kol blinked his brother’s concerned face into focus as Elijah’s hand rested upon his clammy cheek, the thumb brushing gently against his burning skin.  
Kol felt like closing his eyes and drifting off again to his brothers gentle hand.

“I will rip his throat out!” Kol could practically feel Klaus’ anger brush over him, it burning almost as hot as the venom running through his veins.  
Kol groaned at the loudness and his head lolled towards Elijah, seeking the protective warmth that emanated from him.

“Be quiet, Niklaus.” Elijahs voice was calm fury, deadly. A contrast to the gentle hand against Kol’s face that continued to sooth him, brushing his hair off his sweaty brow.

“I’ve found him!” an excited voice exclaimed, Kol thought it was Davina but right now he wasn’t sure of anything except the pain burning through his body.

“Where?” Klaus demanded.

Kol tuned out as his head began to pound, instead he focused on his brothers face above him, he was turned toward Davina, so Kol could only see his profile. The contained fire in his eyes made his jaw tense. He was beautiful, graceful, dark… like a fallen angel. 

“Take Rebekah and go,” Elijah told Klaus sharply, “I will follow…”

In his dazed state, Kol lifted a heavy hand and touched Elijah’s tense jaw.

Eyes snapped towards him and Kol smiled dazedly at the angel above him, with eyes of fire that made his warm body even hotter. 

“…delirious…” Kol faintly heard as he continued to smile at the soft skin under his fingertips.

Elijah gently caught the hand caressing his face and brought it back down to Kol’s side before placing the back of his hand against his forehead. 

“His fever increases.” Elijah informed his sister, before smoothing his hand through Kol’s hair gently, hushing his distressed brother.

“We must put him to sleep, there is no time to wait.”

“Do it,” Elijah said.

That, Kol heard clearly and he dazedly snapped his head and tried to get away from his brother, he did not want to be put to sleep, No, No, No…  
Elijah clamped down on Kol’s arm with iron strength, careful not to bruise his already fragile brother.

“Do it NOW.” Elijah commanded Freya.

Kol heard Freya kneel by Elijah and himself and begin chanting familiar words his witches brain could probably decipher if his brain didn’t currently feel like it hadn’t been dumped in bowl of boiling water.

“No,” Kol panted, exhausted from his struggling, he turned pleading eyes full of fear towards Elijah who continued to still his thrashing with a gentle iron grip. “Please.. ‘lijah.. don’t..”

Elijah watched in silent turmoil as Kol’s head lulled, the spell beginning to put him under, “Shhh, brother,” he gently brushed his thumb against his brothers cheek as his eyes began to droop.

“Sove bror, jeg er her.” Sleep brother, I am here.

Elijah watched with concern as Kol’s eyes rolled and drifted shut on a last breathy protest. His thumb still brushing his brother’s soft cheek. A rush of protectiveness went through him at the sight of vulnerability and fear that was in his brothers eyes.  
He continued to stare at and caress his brother’s now peaceful face as familiar feelings of protectiveness, possessiveness and anger went through him. He barely heard Freya leave the room.

Elijah hadn’t seen his brother like this for many years and it tugged at his heart, the vulnerability reminded him of the times before they became the beasts they were today. Flashes of their younger selves went through Elijah’s mind, times where he comforted Kol when he crawled into his bed scared at night, be it storms, the werewolf killings…  
Elijah leaned forward, brushing the hair from Kol’s forehead and kissing him there.

As he leaned back, he let the fury he had scarcely been contained flow through him. He stood in one fluid movement. He was going to tear Lucien apart limb by limb.

*

_Sove bror, jeg er her_

Kol scarcely heard his brother speak in a tongue he hadn’t heard in a near thousand years but the words echoed through his core. When he struggled to push open his eyes, it was not his brother’s noble face he saw, it was a thatched roof wooden roof, the smell of pine assaulting his senses.

It was home. 

_The smell of rain mixing with the forest was a smell 13 year old Kol normally cherished, but not tonight, not when he knew the loud claps of thunder that rattled his entire body and lighting that pierced his eyes would come with the increasing rain._

_Henrik was asleep across from him in their hut, the 5 year old fast asleep, not bothered one bit by rain, it was only Kol who was afraid of thunderstorms and it made him feel weak, pathetic. A loud clap of thunder struck and Kol jumped, his heartbeat and breathing quickening as tears threatened his eyes. He saw the whole hut light up with strike of lighting and cried out, pulling his fur over his head as he tried to get his breathing under control._

_As another clap of thunder shook the hut, he clutched the fur and wished Elijah was here. He wanted his big brother._

_Kol peaked out over the fur again as the sound of rain pounded against the wooden roof above. He wanted to run to the hut next door where he knew Elijah would be, he knew Klaus wouldn’t be there as he knew he would be sleeping in his new women’s hut._

_With wobbly arms, he threw back his furs and jumped as another clap of thunder sounded. He raced to his cloak as quietly as he could as not to wake Henrik, although he knew his little brother slept like the dead anyway. Throwing on his cloak and boots, he stepped up to the wooden door but stepped quickly back as lightning lit up behind it._

_With a pounding heart, Kol pushed it open quickly and bolted through the lashing rain to the hut next door that was identical to his, the village dark and empty as rain lashed on all the huts shielding the sleeping villagers. He didn’t bother knocking and just raced straight through his big brothers door, the door crashing open loudly. It wasn’t until he threw back his soaking hood did he realise his brother stood beside the bed, his sword in hand and pointed towards him. Kol took a step back, eyes widening with fear._

_It took only a couple of seconds to realise it was his soaking little brother who just barged into his room and not a threat. His eyes filled with fury as he placed his sword back down beside his bed before rounding on his little brother._

_“What in Njörðr are you doing barging in here?” Elijah demanded, irritated at his little brother who stood there like a drowned elk._

_Kol took in his brother’s furious face with wide eyes and realised his brother thought he was an intruder, he was stupid coming here. His brother stared at him expectedly and he was about to apologize when another clap of thunder boomed overhead._

_Kol jumped instinctively, his wide eyes going impossible wider with fear and stared at his brother._

_Elijah watched as his brother jumped in fear, his beautiful chocolate eyes going wide with fear and his breathing becoming heavier, and his eyes softened, the anger pouring of him at his frightened little brother._

_Elijah held out him arm and beckoned him, “Come here.”_

_Kol’s eyes wide held relief and he ran to his brother, Elijah’s strong, warm arms encircling him and Kol breathed in his brother’s scent.  
“Come on,” Elijah whispered softly into his hair and guided him towards the bed. _

_Kol climbed in as Elijah bent and added kindle to the dimming fire, Kol snuggled down into the still warm bed, the scent of Elijah encasing him, making him feel safe. He watched Elijah’s strong arms add logs to the fire and noted the strong muscles bunching in his back as he moved. His long hair was half tied back as usual and Kol knew that hair was a mixture of rough and soft._

_Kol watched as Elijah stood in a swift strong movement, just as another clap of thunder struck. Kol jumped, digging deeper into the covers and watched as Elijah frowned up at the roof, probably worrying about the repercussions of this storm, there was bound to be flooding in the morning._

_Elijah came over to the bed and tucked himself in beside Kol, without words Elijah’s strong arm snaked around Kol pulling him to his chest. One of Elijah’s muscular arms rested around his brother’s waist and the other threaded through his hair, cupping the back of Kol’s head and tucking it under his chin.  
When the next bout of thunder sounded, Kol winced against his brother and a rush of protectiveness rushed through Elijah. He caressed the back of Kol’s head and hushed him gently. _

_“Sove bror, jeg er her,” Elijah whispered into his brother’s ear and felt his brother slowly relax against him. Elijah tightened his arms and kissed his brothers smooth forehead just as Kol’s breathing began to even out._

_Kol felt warm and safe, his brothers words cocooning him as well as his strong arms, the next clap of thunder barely registered with him as he relaxed and fell asleep in the safety of Elijah’s arms and bed._

*

Kol was floating, peaceful, tranquil when a strange buzzing sounded in his ears. The buzzing began to grow louder and louder until it began to form words. These words were strung together masterfully and began to echo louder in his head. As Kol became more aware he began to realise he recognized these words and his sense began to clear from the peaceful fog that was encompassing him. 

Freya’s voice pierced the fog and Kol heard her chanting the spell that was to awaken him. Something else was trying to pierce the fog and Kol’s subconscious tried to assess what it was. It poked at the fog as the strange thing tried once again and then it pierced through. Pain blinded him as it came rushing through the fog, dark, toxic. It was venom. 

Kol’s eyes flew open as the pain assaulted him, his whole body went rigid. Freya was above him when his vision focused, a delicate hand on his cheek.

“Kol?” she questioned gently.

Kol groaned in pain and turned his head towards her. It was then Elijah appeared over her shoulder, hands gently taking Freya’s shoulders to usher her to move. Elijah crouched down next to Kol, Kol’s chalice in his hand. Kol smelt the blood within it and his mouth watered slightly. 

“You got Lucien’s blood?” Kol’s throat was harsh.

Elijah nodded as he cupped the back of Kol’s head, lifting his brother’s head up and putting the chalice to his lips.

“You must drink.” 

Kol drank the blood even though his stomach revolted, it was cool as it slid down his throat. His eyes met Elijah’s dark ones over the rim and Elijah’s stare seemed to burn through him. He had no strength in his body to keep his head lifted, trusting Elijah to hold him up.

Once he had drank a seemingly satisfying amount, Elijah gently eased his head back to the pillow on the sofa.

Kol closed his eyes, aware that Elijah was still watching him intently. Kol’s body began to tingle, a wave of warmth rushing through his veins and dulling the pain greatly, he felt dizzy from the rush. He felt two warm, strong hands gently lift his arm and dragged his eyes open.

Elijah strong grip, gently turned his arm to expose the bite and Kol watched amazed as the black veins began to recede.

Kol’s eyes widened with amazement and relief and he huffed out a smile, turning his gaze to Elijah who was still watching the bite intently. 

Elijah sighed with relief as the bite closed completely leaving Kol’s beautiful skin unmarked. Elijah ran a hand gently down the smooth skin where the bite was, turning his gaze to meet his brothers, who was looking at him happily. 

Elijah could not help it, his lips curled into a smile.

Kol felt his strength return and he sat up, Elijah still watching him as if he was going to fall back again. Kol took Elijah’s outstretched hand to help him stand up and then was engulfed into Freya’s arms.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” She whispered into his chest, he could tell she was crying.

“Now, sister. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Kol pulled Freya back and gave her his cheeky grin.

Kol noticed a bloody Niklaus was talking to a now conscious and healed Camille. He looked down to the chalice then to Elijah and Freya. 

“How did you get Lucien’s blood?” 

“We killed him.” Kol looked towards Hayley who was standing at the doorway, who had blood specks on her face but overall looked happy.

“I stopped his connection with the ancestors.” Freya told him as he turned back to her.

Kol was impressed, that kind of magic was immense and he wanted to know how she did it. He grinned at his sister, “You will have to tell me all about it. However first I am in dire need of a shower.” Kol felt sticky from the sweating and shaking the venom produced.

*

Kol left his siblings and made his way to his room, he had just stepped through the door when all of a sudden, the door slammed behind him and he was pushed up against it by a warm, solid body. 

Kol made to movie in surprise but Elijah’s strong body trapped him against the door, both hand on either side of his head, boxing him in.  
Kol gasped a little as Elijah buried his head in Kol’s throat breathing in his scent.

“Don’t ever do that to me again.” He growled into his brother’s throat. 

Kol could feel the tension and anger of the past day coiled in his brother and knew if he snapped there would be utter destruction. So Kol curled his hands into his brother’s crisp white shirt and pulled him closer, breathing in his brother’s stormy scent.

Elijah lifted his head, his face millimetres from Kol’s. His eyes were a mix of emotion: fury, lust, irritation and … love?

Kol didn’t have time to figure it out as Elijah’s lips crashed onto his, his hands curving round Kol’s neck and taking control.

Elijah’s tongue explored his mouth as one hand smoothed down Kol’s back and pushed under his top, feeling smooth skin.

Kol groaned into his brother’s mouth as Elijah pulled them flush against each other, Elijah’s evident arousal meeting his own. Elijah kissed down his brother’s jaw to his neck where he bit hard in reprimand for the hell he put him through the past day, Kol groaned in pleasure and Elijah gently licked and sucked the spot he just abused.

“ ’lijah, I need a shower.” Kol breathed into his brother’s hair. 

Elijah growled into his neck and put his hands beneath his brother’s buttocks, lifting him up. Kol wrapped his legs around Elijah as he was lifted and Elijah slammed their lips together again as he carried him into the bathroom.

Elijah set him on the counter and moved between Kol’s legs, gentling his kiss and caressing Kol’s Jaw. He moved back and looked at his brother’s flushed and dishevelled appearance and smiled with predator male satisfaction. 

Kol watched as Elijah turned on the shower and walked back towards him, sliding off his suit jacket and slowly unbuttoning his shirt and Kol felt his mouth water and his body grow even hotter. Kol whipped his own shirt off and hopped off the counter, taking the rest of his clothes off.

Just as he stood straight again Elijah pinned him against the counter, kissing him hungrily and dominantly. Elijah guided him backwords into the glass shower and the warm water sprayed over them both, heightening Kol’s pleasure even more.

Elijah pinned Kol to the marble wall, grabbing both Kol’s hands and pinning them against the wall above him. Kol’s breath hitched as both hands were then pinned by one of Elijahs iron gripped hands and the other slowly caressed down his chest to his cock.

Kol bumped his head back against the wall and groaned as Elijah took him in a firm grip and stroked. With his head back and neck on show, Elijah striked forward and began to bite and suck on his brothers neck. 

Kol groaned as the pleasure built in him and hissed with pleasure as Elijah’s fangs brushed his neck. The fangs pierced his neck gently and Kol groaned as his brother drank from him while gripping him in a firm grip that made Kol squirm with the need for friction. 

Kol began to feel dizzy with lust and need for him to stroke. “Elijah, please…”

Fangs retracted from him neck and Elijah let a huff of laughter into Kol’s neck at his brother’s squirming as he licked it clean and released his arms and cock. Elijah pulled back and looked at his brother’s achingly beautiful face, flushed and dripping with water droplets. He cupped Kol’s neck and smoothed back Kol’s hair from his wet face, his brother sighing and closing his eyes in bliss. So beautiful. All previous anger completely drained out of Elijah, flowing down the drain with the rest of the water and he leaned forward to gently kiss Kol’s soft lips. 

Kol groaned into his mouth and Elijah smiled, turning his brother and grabbing the soap. Elijah tormented his brother as he washed and dried them both, exiting the bathroom wrapped around each other.

Elijah lifted Kol again and walked towards the bed, tongue exploring his brother’s mouth again. Elijah eased them both down with effortless strength and tortuously began to slowly kiss down his brothers smooth body. 

Kol writhed as Elijah got lower and lower down his chest until he got to his waist where Elijah flipped him over to his stomach and Kol let out a little yelp. Kol felt Elijah grin against the bottom of his back and he began to kiss his way back up Kol’s defined back. 

Teasing him, Elijah was teasing him. Kol’s back arched beneath his brothers touch and Elijah growled in satisfaction, with speed unbeknownst to Kol, Elijah got a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer and as he slowly kissed up to his brother’s neck Elijah eased a finger inside him.

Kol groaned as Elijah penetrated him with a finger while kissing and biting the back of his neck. Another finger was added as Elijah curled and pumped those fingers inside him.

Kol practically purred when Elijah added another and brushed the the exact spot that could make Kol explode in pleasure. Elijah growled in to the back of his neck and brushed it again, extracting a moan from Kol.

Kol whined as Elijah removed his hand and left him empty but gasped in surprise when he was flipped back over onto his back again.  
Elijah loomed over his brother, and stared intensely at Kol’s face as he lined himself up and eased in. Elijah watched as Kol’s face twisted in pure pleasure and possessiveness and male satisfaction raced through him.

“ ‘lijah…” Kol moaned and Elijah kissed him hungrily as he began to thrust. 

Kol felt absolute bliss as his brother thrust in and out of him and left him seeing stars as he brushed against the spot. Kol fell over the edge and shouted Elijah’s name as he fell over with him.

When he came too, Elijah had cleaned them both up and ushered Kol under the covers. Kol moved closer to Elijah as he got in beside him and Elijah dragged him against his chest. Kol was almost asleep when he felt Elijah grab the arm resting against his chest. He turned it to the spot where the bite had been and kissed it before placing Kol’s hand against his chest again and holding it there.

“Last time I’m ever helping Niklaus again, nearly got me bloody killed.” Kol joked, feeling Elijah’s heart beneath his hand.

Elijah wasn’t laughing though as he stared intensely at his brother, “You risked you’re life for Camille.” He stated. 

Kol wanted to tell him, he technically did it for him, for his approval and because he knew Camille could be the answer to Niklaus’ salvation so Elijah could focus on him from then on instead.

Kol sighed, “She’s good for him.”

Elijah looked at his brother, really looked at his brother. He looked tired as if he’d been fighting a battle of some sort. Elijah noticed he looked different, no charmingness, no cruelty… as if it was a mask Kol had taken off. It was there he saw the boy that had snuck into his room during thunder storms, afraid and needing his big brother. 

That was when it dawned on him, all of it. Kol needed him but he was too busy finding salvation for Niklaus. The cruelness wasn’t Kol, he was always mischievous but never cruel. Time had created that cruel mask, honed by the anger and jealousy that Elijah had created by neglect. 

An ancient guilt loomed in him as he looked at his real brother, Kol without the mask, beautiful and mischievous Kol, who stared at him with love and wildness. He had nearly lost that brother today.

Pain and protectiveness sailed through him as he caressed Kol’s soft cheek, “I love you.”

Shock filled Kol’s eyes as he stared at his brother, trying and failing to process the words. He finally passed through his shock and pure joy filled him at his brother’s words. 

“I love you too, Elijah. I always have.” He smiled a beautiful smile at his brother.

“I know.” Elijah said, as pain and guilt hit his heart. Kol’s brows furrowed but Elijah cut off the question by taking the hand that he held against his chest and pressed it to his lips. “The next a thousand years will be better, Kol, jeg lover deg.” _I promise you_

Kol looked at him, still not believing what his brother had said. He took the hand gripping his and kissed where Elijah had. 

Elijah tucked the hand back against his chest then smoothed a hand through Kol’s soft hair, carding his fingers through and making Kol moan with pleasure.  
“Sove bror, jeg er her.” He whispered, before placing a kiss to Kol’s head. 

Kol drifted peacefully off to sleep, thinking and dreaming of what the next thousand years would bring. 

One thing he knew for certain though. He would be with Elijah… 

_Always and Forever._


End file.
